The Flinstones
Opening Logos * WB. Animation * WWE Studios Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera, WWE Studios and Warner Bros. Animation Present * "The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown!" * Starring: Jeff Bergman, Kevin Michael Richardson, Tress MacNeille, Grey Griffin * and the WWE Superstars (in alphabetical order): Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Mary Henry, Rey Mysterio, CM Punk, The Undertaker and Mr. McMahon * Casting and Voice Direction by: Collette Sunderman * Edited by: Bruce King, Kyle Stafford * Music by: Austin Wintory * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Executive Producers: Sam Register, Michael J. Luisi * Written by: Jed Elinoff & Scott Thomas * Based on Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Produced and Directed by: Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Ending Credits * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Jeff Bergman as Fred Flintstone ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Barney Rubble ** Tress MacNeille as Wilma Flintstone ** Grey Griffin as Betsy Rubble ** Eric Bauza as Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Dino, Hoppy ** John O'Hurley as Mr. Slate ** Russi Taylor as Pebbles Flintstone ** and the WWE Superstars: ** Brie Bella as Brie Boulder ** Nikki Bella as Nikki Boulde ** Daniel Bryan as Daniel Bryock ** John Cena as John Cenastone ** Mark Henry as Marble Henry ** Mr.McMaahon as Mr. McMagma ** Rey Mysterio as Rey Mysteriopal ** CM Punk as CM Punkrock ** The Undertaker as The Undertaker * Additional Voices: Doug Erholtz, Charlie Hewson, Tom Kenny * Line Producer: Wade Wisinski * Production Manager: Bianca Margiotta * Assistant Production Manager: Dawn Merkel * Lead Character Design: Shane Glines * Character Design: David Alvarez, Jessica Borutski * Character Clean Up: Lance Falk, Steven K.L. Olson * Prop Design: Lance Falk * Background Design: Joey Mason * Background Paint: Pete Oswald * Color Stylist: Jesse Silver * Storyboard: Mike Borkowski, Jessica Borutski, Douglas Anthony Craig, Chris Graham, Amber Hollinger, Seth Kearsley, Mike Kunkel, Miguel Puga, Dan Root, Dave Schwartz, Jeff Siergey * Storyboard Clean Up: David Alvarez, Ken Boyer, Matt Danner, Shawn Dickinson, Tracy Mark Lee, Eric Pigors, Dirk Schulz, Robert Sledge, Dexter Smith, Jim Smith, Alan Stewart, Byron Vaughns, Bill Wray * Animation Timing: Jeff Hall, Bob Nesler, Kevin Petrilak, TJ Sullivan, James Tim Walker * Animation Checking: Chuck Gefre, Justin Schultz * Effects Animation: Matthew Girardi, Brett Hardin * Animation Services: Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. * Supervising Directors: Dongyoung Lee, Youngmin Kwon * Overseas Producers: Heame Kim, Yuna Diane Kim, Youngtae Kim Mijeong Kim, Wanwoo Chun, Seungwoo Baek * Layout: Seungyoung Um, Jongman Lim, Kyungwon Lim * Animation: Sangkung Han, Songyeol Han, Kisoo Kwon, Mikyung Myung, Kyungwook Min, Youngsan Park, Dae Kwon Lee, Youngsun Lee, Yoonhee Kang, Sunghee Lim * Model Checker: Woonki Choi * Assistant Animation: Boshin Lee, Mihyun Lim, Soonae Kim, Jeain Yoo, Boyoung Shin, Jihyun Lee, Haesook Sim * Final Checker: Seungjoo Park * Digital Crew: Youngho Seo, Sukwhe Heo, Eunah Lee, Kynghee Noh, Eunkyung Cho, Jungsil Yoo, Jayong Kim * Background Crew: Mikyung Kim, Hyoyoung Jeon, Eunmi Kim, Yeonhee Park * Additional Animation: Chuck Gammage Animation, Inc. * Post Production Manager: Matt Singer * Recording Facility: Salami Studios * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Sarah Baluch * Track Reader: Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick Foley, Mike Garcia * Online Editor: Gabriel Thorburn * Post Production Services: Audio Circus * Songs ** "(Meet) The Flintstones" *** Written by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera ** "The Time is Now" *** Written by: Marc Joseph Predka, John Cena, Bobby Russell *** Performed by: John Cena & Tha Tradmarc *** Courtesy of WWE Music Group * Executive in Charge of Music: Niki Sherrod * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete. Joulene St. Catherine * Business & Legal Affairs for WWE Studios: Bradley Buchanan * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Production Administrator: Zoe Lane * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Tina Fallah, Tamara Miles, Celeste Moses, Kirk Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision; Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production for WWE Studios: Richard Lowell * Executive in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian * No dinosaurs or hopparoos were harmed in the animation of this cartoon. * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * © 2015 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. * "The Flintstones" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera. WWE, The WWE Logo, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Mary Henry, Rey Mysterio, CM Punk, The Undertaker and Mr. McMahon are trademarks of WWE. All Rights Reserved. Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * WWE Studios * WB. Animation Category:WWE Studios Category:The Flintstones Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Home Video